Changed
by AmuletDragonSlayerFairy
Summary: Betrayed is one word that Mikan can describe with her own words. She has experienced it in reality and not in a fantasy. Say good-bye to your goody, goody Mikan and hello to the new Mikan that changed. Who can possibly change her back?
1. Prologue

_**Changed**_

_**By- AmuletDragonSlayerFairy**_

_**Chapter one: Prologue (sorry for the little typo)**_

**ooOoo**

**Sometimes you can't change the past**

**The past might be too strong**

**The future is a head of you**

**You need to find it for yourself**

**Don't let others lead you to the wrong path**

**- Amulet**

**Disclaimer: AmuletDragonSlayerFairy does not own Gakuen Alice**

**ooOoo**

_Why, why did they say that?_

Screams were heard.

_Such cruel words and faces._

Blood was everywhere.

_Did they really mean it, or were they acting?_

Terror and horror was written everywhere on everyone that ran by.

_They ignored me, used me, played with me!_

They beg for mercy, they cried, they prayed, they hoped.

_No one believed me anymore..._

People were being killed, families were being split apart.

_The darkness was slipping through me, it's controlling me!_

Parents were defending and sacrificing.

_Someone help me, please...someone._

This was me, Mikan Yuikihira Sakura.

The girl who had changed ever since.


	2. How It All Started

_**Changed**_

_**by- AmuletDragonSlayerFairy**_

_**Chapter 2: How It All Started**_

_**ooOoo**_

**Disclaimer: AmuletDragonSlayerFairy does not own Gakuen Alice**

**ooOoo**

I was walking down the halls of Gakuen Alice Academy. We were still all in elementary school but we were about to graduate out of this hell of a place but sadly we were just going to middle school. I was about to slide open the door that separated me from the other side. But then I heard voices and they were all familiar. So I wanted to hear what they were saying.

''Mikan, that girl is something.'' I heard Hotaru say. I smiled but the next thing made it faltered quickly. ''Yeah she's really annoying and such a selfish brat.'' Permy said. ''I agree.'' I heard Hotaru say to Permy. I quickly use my invisible alice and I teleported inside. I hid in the corner just incase they touched me when walking around.

Everyone was sitting around near their desks and they all were talking. ''I would have never became friends with her but Narumi made me.'' Yuu said kind of bluntly. ''That's the same for me because he knew she would have no friends and be alone.'' Ruka said petting his rabbit.

I haven't notice that I was crying. Tears were sliding and dropping down my eyes onto my cheek. I put my hand over my mouth to prevent any sounds coming out of it. I shut my eyes tightly. I can't believe it, they betrayed me, they used me!

''Sakura was just a toy so I can get away from the fan girls and use my anger out of.'' I snapped my eyes open from the voice. No, no I won't believe it! It can't be him, he loved me though! He said it to me too! I couldn't take it I teleported out of the room and when I did I heard laughing. They were laughing about me. I teleported once more inside the principle office.

He sat there with a grin, he must have been waiting for me for some time. ''So Mikan do you accept?'' He asked. I wiped the tear stains away and looked at him. ''I accept the offer sir.'' I said. He looked pleased and then he called out. ''Come out now.''

A man that was really handsome came out. He had black hair, a white plain shirt, a black long over coat and then a pair of black jeans as well as a pair of black sneaker shoes. He had a bunch of control devices on him. He had about four bracelets, two rings, and a earring,

''Mikan this is Kage, he will be assisting you in your training.''. The principle introduced him. Kage had some kind of strong and dark aura surronding him so I'll have to be very cautious about this guy. ''Now he'll be taking you to his training grounds with his partner, that is where you'll be training to control your alices.'' The principal told me.

I only nodded. Kage then outstreched his hands. ''Let's go.'' He said. His voice was husky and a bit deep, but it sounded so soothing. I took his hand and before we teleported away to our destination the principal told me something. ''Good luck Mikan Sakura, may you become stronger.'' But for some reason I had a bit of a bad feeling because he was smirking evily.

We teleported a private jet. I could sense someone else here with us. ''Don't worry it's just my partner.'' He assured me. I hummed in response, then suddenly a person appeared infront of me. ''Hi-hi!'' The person said. I squeaked in suprise. ''Who's this cute little girl with you Kage?''. ''She's our new student, Mikan Yukihara Sakura, she's a multi-alice user like us.'' Kage answered.

I was still a bit tense because she as well was giving a strong aura but it was calming and more cheerful. ''Hello Mikan-chan I'm Marai, I'm this jerks girlfriend!'' She pointed towards him. I heard him grunt in response. How could a cheerful and beautiful lady date a mysterious, cold guy like Kage?

''Well let's go our jets a-waiting!'' She cheered and flew away. I stood there dumbfounded. ''She has the gravity alice, so she made her body weightless and that made her fly.'' Kage explained. I looked at him and just smiled a bit. He then tugged my hand and we were walking towards the jet.

''A-ah what about my clothes?'' I asked. I was still in my schools uniform. ''Marai will let you buy a new set of clothes.'' He said. ''Okay then.'' I replied. I was then quiet the whole ride. Marai was snuggling Kage while he was sleeping and as well as her. I took out my iPod that I always kept in my skirt pocket. I started listening to songs and relaxed.

I then had a idea. Since I didn't have the gravity alice I could just copy it. I focused on her and then I copied it. I didn't want to steal it so I had to carefully do it. I got it and I was quite happy. ''Kage...'' I heard Marai whisper. Kage pulled her closer. For a cold and non-talkative person he seems very caring.

I started to get quite tired since I was only listening to music. My eyes got droopy and I yawned. Next thing I knew the world gone black and I drifted of to sleep.

_**Next Time on Changed,**_ (DON'T LOOK UNLESS YOU WANT IT TO BE KEPT AS A SECRET)

_**''Where's Mikan?''**_

_**''What do you mean she's dead?!''**_

_**''TELL ME BASTARDS!''**_

_**''Mikan...''**_

_**''Hehe, now she's gone I'm back in the picture...''**_

_**ooOoo**_

_**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, if you see any just tell me!**_


	3. What Really Happened!

**_Changed_**

**_By- Amulet_**

**_Chapter 3: What Really Happened!_**

**_ooOoo_**

**_Disclaimer: AmuletDragonSlayerFairy does not own Gakuen Alice_**

**_ooOoo_**

**_(How to pronounce Marai's name: Mar-ee, the a is silent if it's possible but idgaf)_**

**_ooOoo_**

When I woke up I was greeted by the sight of Marai in my face. I didn't get surprised since this was kind of the same way I got greeted by her. "Morning Miki-chan!" She greeted me. "Morning Marai-chan." I greeted back. I searched around for Kage, "If your looking for Kage he went to go get some food for us, but he'll be back soon." She answered. I nodded and smiled. "Well let's get you changed since you had that ugly old uniform on since yesterday." She said and led me to the bathroom. She also had this look of digust when she mentioned my uniform.

I stared in awe how big the room actually was. "I know the room's big but either way we must change your appearance because the AAO might see you if we go out in public, since you are like the most wanted by them." Marai explained. "Oh, erm okay then." I answered, not actually knowing I was the most wanted. I always thought it was Natsume who was wanted.

Marai just then had a wide grin. "I have the mot perfect and creative new appearance for you ever!" She shouted. "Marai, Mikan I brought you, your breakfast." Kage yelled from the main room. "We'll be out just hang on, I'm changing her!" Marai yelled back. Kage just didn't reply but I guess it ment okay because Marai started chosing clothes for me that was already in the room.

**-After Changing-**

"W-wow Marai this is a very creative appearance." I said in awe. When Marai told me how to be my new appearance I just loved it. "Your very welcome Miki-chan!". I was suppose to have a very cute and innocent look but my personality is very different. I was suppose to impersonate a dark and cold girl even though I look cute.

My hair also changed since Marai dyed it to a whitish-pinkish color. It was also tied into a long ponytail with a big red bow and my hair reached my knees. I also had on a tank top that was white and had a rainbow heart on it. Then I had on a lightish pink mini skirt that had like mini strips coming off the bottom of them. Finally I had on black slippers that looked like ballet flats and had the lace coming up my leg that was tied from behind.

But my eyes told a different thing. They were crimson red like Natsume's but it had a more colder and meaner meaning. "I know I put your eye color like Hyuuga's but it makes you look so sexy and cute!" She apologize while complimented. I shook it off. "It's fine." I reasurred her. It actually made me a bit sad since I couldn't tell Natsume my real self or actually anyone.

"Well come on, breakfast a-waits us!" Marai shouted and pointed towards the exit door and ran towards Kage.

**-With the others, or Gakuen Alice-**

"Hey, has anyone seen Sakura today?" Ruka asked. Everyone shook their heads. "That's weird she's never been absence before only a bit late before." Iinchou told everyone with a bit of a worried tone. "That idiot must have slept in or she's being lazy." Hotaru said with a blank tone even though she was also worried. "Hyuuga did you see her?" Hotaru asked directly at him. He looked up from his manga.

"Hadn't seen polka dots since last Monday." He said with a bored tone. By now everyone was worried, even Natsume and Sumire was trying not to look worried. "Let's ask Narumi-sensei and Jinno-sensei if they've seen her." Anna suggested. Everyone nodded and walked towards him except Natsume was sitting still reading his manga. Narumi and Jinno. "Narumi-sensei have you seen Mikan anywhere today?" Nonoko asked.

"Well guys I have very sad and bad news." He said in a very sad voice. Everyone held their breathes for the impact. Jinno who was always strict looked very sad.

"It seems that Mikan died from an alice explosion." Narumi said in a low tone. Everyone gasped. "What do you mean she's dead?!" Sumire screamed. Everyone was crying. Natsume and Hotaru wasn't crying but hell they were worried and very depressed even if they don't show it. Jinno looked away and signed out a breathe. "We're very sorry to tell you guys the news." Jinno said sadly.

Ruka couldn't stand the news. "TELL ME YOU BASTARDS!" Ruka shouted. Everyone flinched a bit from the outburst. "Ruka calm down." Hotaru scolded a bit to Ruka. "This is a lie!" Ruka shouted in rage. "Where's Mikan?" He said in a whisper claming down a bit. Hotaru couldn't stand to see her friends so sad. "Mikan..." Hotaru whispered as tears swelled in her eyes.

Natsume just stared at them. He watched the whole scene. He cursed under his breath. He knew what was Alice Explosion. It was when an Alice User alice would explode when it overdrives their system. He almost experienced it when he didn't have his Alice control devices.

But when he looked at Narumi and Jinno they didn't have eyes of sadness they had eyes of betrayal. Natsume knew something was up, no way would Mikan experience an Alice explosion she controlled her alices just fine.

But all of them didn't see a familiar strawberry blonde hair and cold blue eyes watching from a far. "Hehe, now that she's gone I'll be back in the picture!" Luna giggled evily while smiling. She was getting ready to manipulate them to get attention soon.

"Just you wait Natsume-kun, you'll be all over me!" Luna whispered with a sinister smiled.

_**ooOoo**_

_**So I hope you like this chapter, I will be updating the other two stories, soon I already type the chapters up but my laptop got taken away by my mom! It will be updated don't you worry! Sorry if this chapter was very short but I did this like at 5 a.m for you guys and I'm tired! Thank you my gems and keep reading!**_

_**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, if you see any please tell me!**_


End file.
